The Creepy Cretins
The Creepy Cretins are a Gothic rock band from Eastern Europe that consists of three brothers. Members *Vlad (the group's leader) *Nosferatu *Barry Appearances *Grommy The Vampire Slayer (only appearance) Trivia *They are the fifth band to appear on the show. *The Kahuna forgot that he booked them to play at Surfer's Paradise. *Barry, the tallest and creepiest-looking of the group's three members, appears to be patterned after controversial shock-rocker Marilyn Manson. *Even though Vlad, Barry and Nosferatu are said to be brothers, they don't look that much alike. *Vlad appears to be the most popular member of the group. Gallery S2 E8 they are really close to the staff house.png S2 E8 The figures get closer.png S2 E8 three figures appear.png S2 E8 The VIP guests arrive for their surf lession.png S2 E8 Reef bumps into the VIP guests.png|Reef meets the Creepy Cretins. S2 E8 Vlad introduces Nosferatu, Barry and himself to Reef.png S2 E8 Reef talks to the VIP guests.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Reef to teach them more, but first they wish to catch some moon rays.png S2 E8 They land on the beach with their boards behind them.png S2 E8 The VIP guests start to fly.png S2 E8 They are doing the move Reef showed off.png S2 E8 Reef tells them first thing they will work on is getting up.png S2 E8 they relax and catch moon rays.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Reef to teach them more, but first they wish to catch some moon rays.png S2 E8 They land on the beach with their boards behind them.png S2 E8 The VIP guests start to fly.png S2 E8 They are doing the move Reef showed off.png S2 E8 Emma and Fin see the VIPs.png S2 E8 Lightning flashes when the Reef and Johnny see the VIPs at the Staff house.png S2 E8 Reef and Johnny see the VIPs.png S2 E8 Vlad, Nosferatu and Barry leave.png S2 E8 Vlad intorduces his brothers to Emma and Fin.png S2 E8 Emma and Fin out surfing with Vlad, Barry and Nosferatu.png S2 E8 They arrive back at shore.png S2 E8 Reef's garlic grenade causes Emma to fall off her board.png S2 E8 Reef's garlic hits Emma.png S2 E8 Reef says "Time to expose these vamps for what they are".png S2 E8 The Kahuna points out to Reef and Johnny Vlad, Barry and Nosferatu are the boy band.png S2 E8 Many people in the theatre.png S2 E8 The audience claps.png S2 E8 Reef and Johnny attack Vlad, Nosferatu and Barry.png S2 E8 Vlad, Barry and Nosferatu.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Johnny and Reef that garlic gives Barry gas.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Reef and Johnny Nosferatu snores.gif S2 E8 Vlad tells Johnny and Reef their coffins are "hyperbaric chambers that keep our complexions clear and re-oxygenate bodies".png S2 E8 Vlad tells Johnny and Reef they were very jet-lagged when they arrived so they slept all day and only came out during the night.png S2 E8 Vlad tells Reef and Johnny their band is called The Creepy Cretins.png S2 E8 They cheer when Vlad asks them is they want to help them play.png S2 E8 They see what the Kahuna was meaning when he said that it would pass through Lo.png S2 E8 Fin asks the Kahuna "By pass through here, you mean she'll be better?".png S2 E8 Lo runs across the stage squawking leaving some of her feathers behind her.png S2 E8 Johnny says "Except that", pointing to Lo.png S2 E8 Crowd cheers at the end of the song.png S2 E8 The Creepy Cretins "Vampires surf at night".png S2 E8 Everyone on stage.png S2 E8 Groms participate in The Creepy Cretins new song.png S2 E8 Vlad, Nosferatu and Barry prepare to leave.png Category:Musicians Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs Category:Hotel Guests Category:Galleries